parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Dollis
Daniel "Bo" Dollis is a veteran detective from the 17th precinct of N.Y.P.D. Daniel is Aya Brea's partner in work, and a friend of hers both inside and outside of work. During the events of Parasite Eve, he helps her fight Mitochondria Eve. Biography Daniel has been part of the police for at least twenty years. He is the father of Ben Dollis. Daniel has sole custody of Ben, although his ex-wife Lorraine has visitation rights once a month. Lorraine divorced him one year prior to the game because she felt he put his work above his family. Although he is unable to take care of his son properly due to the devotion to his job, Daniel has a strong paternal sense and is very protective of Ben and also of Aya. In the game, it is stated that he joined the police in the same promotion as Douglas Baker, the chief of the homicide department and, at the time of the game, his boss. Daniel and Douglas were once partners and solved many crimes together, although Douglas gradually shifted towards deskwork in contrast to Daniel who concentrated on crime scenes. Parasite Eve Daniel first appears to pick Aya up from the incident at Carnegie Hall, punching a nosy news reporter for interrogating Aya after she asks him to leave her alone. He serves as a supporting role for Aya, giving her encouraging words of experience while he attempts to function with the terms of his divorce. His ex-wife Lorraine is is killed by Eve at Central Park, causing Daniel distress, but also instills a desire in him to take revenge on Eve. Prior to Aya's confrontation of the Ultimate Being, he nearly sacrifices himself in order to deliver special mitochondria-laced bullets to assist her in the battle. He also finally reconsiders the effects of neglecting his son to focus on his job and is shown spending more time with Ben, even going to Carnegie Hall to watch an opera with him. After Parasite Eve In the events of the second game, he is presumed to be still working at the N.Y.P.D. police district. Though he doesn't make an actual appearance, he's briefly mentioned by Aya as being a terrible cook, and is compared with Gary Douglas; Aya noted both men were "stubborn, but with a heart of gold." Quotes * "Aya, you okay? That was really SOMETHING that happened back there..." * "HEY! You better explain WHAT THE HELL is going on HERE!!! Goddamit...!" (to Klamp) * "Damn! That thing's got my boy involved...! She's gonna pay for this!! ...Just hang in there, Ben! I'm comin' for you..." * "No traffic! This is the way it oughta be around here!" * "So what're we sittin' around for?! We got work to do!" * "Screw you, Baker! My son's in danger!" * "Hell no! I'm not gonna sit around and wait for this thing to kill my family!" Trivia * He is 180 centimeters tall (5'11"), and he weighs 95 kilograms (209 lbs). * While Daniel is very helpful, he may be perceived as stereotypical in regards to his ethnicity as an African-American man, as he can be very brash, gruff, aggressive, has a short temper, and is even called a "barbarian" by Klamp. His first scene in the game is of him punching a reporter to the floor, merely for being a bit too nosy, despite that Daniel is supposed to be a professional police officer and such behavior would get a police officer fired. Despite that his height is claimed to be 5'11", he is quite physically large compared to everyone else in the game. He is comparable to Barret Wallace, while Aya could be seen as a gender-swapped Cloud Strife to a degree. Rupert Broderick in the sequel is tamer in this regard and could be seen as Square's apology. Gallery Daniel_portrait.png|Portraits. AyaDanielCar.gif|Daniel speeding through NYC. DanielSpeeding.gif|Daniel speeding through NYC. AyaDanielCar.png|Aya and Daniel in a police car. DanielAya.png|Daniel and Aya visit Dr. Klamp. DanielAyaLook.gif|Daniel and Aya having a moment. DanielMito.gif|Daniel being expressive. DanielKlamp.png|Daniel interrogating Klamp on why Ben's and Lorraine's names are on his computer. KlampAttack.gif|Daniel protects Aya from Klamp's scalpel. DanielDives.gif|Daniel throws Aya special bullets able to kill the Ultimate Being. Pe ending 1.png|Daniel at the harbor. Pe ending 2.png|Daniel in the driver's seat of the police car. Pe ending 5.png|Daniel asked to sit down. Pe ending 7.png|Daniel under mitochondria possession. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters